Grocery Store
by Inume lover
Summary: 2 strangers meet at a store, will love blossom and create a new future for these 2?


My story my rules. I will not go by actual hospital rules. In case I get something wrong, say it nicely to me or just don't say it at all. I'm learning all these things on Google so some of it might be wrong.

My name is Kagome H. I am a 21 year old fresh out of college with a bachelor's degree in nursing and being a secretary. Very smart with a IQ of 200 and graduated High School early so I could get my life together early so I can focus on what really matters. My life. Not my job life.

It's 5pm right now writing my list for the grocery store going through all the cabinets in kitchen sighing to myself. "I really need to find different foods for me to eat." Finishes the list stuffing it in my wallet, grabbing my purse, well almost like a duffle bag and heading out walking to my awesome car. Nice ruby red 2018 Kia Scion. Yes a box car if you will, I love ugly things. Hops on in pressing the garage button, backing out onto the street, turns on the radio to some tunes to kill the silence, turning, stopping at stop lights and finally pulling into the Kroger's store's parking lot. Shuts my car off grabbing my bags from the back seat walking away from my car going inside. Grabs a cart walking up and down each aisle grabbing all the food until I reach the aisle where I dread. The cereal. Ugh the cereal, I am only 5"4' and my box of cereal is always on the top shelf. Why me?

Usually there is one by the end where I can grab that box and try to hit the cereal I want on the bottom to make it fall forward but its too far back. Sighs biting my lip in frustration, pushing some items back on the bottom shelf so I can make-shift a step ladder for my attempt to grab the cereal. Hearing a soft chuckle behind me, a strong, gentle, blissful, and handsome voice all at once making me quiver. "What box of cereal is so important that you have to climb the shelf's for?"

Inu pov

Going up and down each aisle with his cart finishing up grabbing a box of sugar cookie mix seeing out of the corner of his eye something or someone so beautiful and so cute that he turns to look at her. Now understanding why she had to and takes a full look at this woman. She has jet black long straight hair with layers in the front, a spaghetti black tee-shirt with what looks like to be a low cut, her pink sweatpants hugging her body in all the good ways, flip flops that are not really helping her in height wise, snapping out of it trying to hold in his laughter as he goes in to help while she climbs on the bottom shelf for support. "What box of cereal is so important that you have to climb the shelf's for?"

Normal pov

Smiles softly at him giving a small chuckle. "Well it's my favorite box and I have it every night before I go to work. Now if you'll excuse me I have a very important cereal box calling my name." Turns my head back to the box grabbing another box of cereal to try and get some leverage until I hit it wrong and it falls backwards instantly growling out loud, hearing another laugh but more loudly this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should of just helped you but it was funny and interesting to see what you would do. Get down from there before you hurt yourself. Let me get it." I see the man walk closer to me as I get down from the shelf's looking him over seeing he has long silver hair with dog ears on the top of his head, wearing a tight black v-t-shirt, with dark blue jeans showing off his ass in a really good way. As this man easily reaches the box of cereal that I must have, I notice that he has muscular arms, his muscles flexing in a way making me want to whine, and his nails are better than mine! "Here you go, one very important box of cereal for the lady." He smiles at me making me laugh.

"Well thank you for that very much... Ummm... Maybe I should get your number just in case that there is something else that is to far for me to reach?" The man looks me with very beautiful eyes that are brighter golden than the sun making my knees almost give out, attempting to flirt. "I mean it's just for my cereal since I'm so short." I look down to my feet, face hotter than a pepper hoping he doesn't think I'm stupid looking. Thinking that he already walked away I looked up expected to see him gone but he has his phone out handing it to me a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Put your name in and let me put mine in yours." Smiles digging into my pocket handing him my phone taking his entering my phone number into his glancing at him before closing the phone and handing it back. "Well thank you and give me a call anytime that you need me to reach in higher spots for you." He smiles at me and slowly walks away while I turn around going towards the checkouts but glances back one more time to see him waving at me goodbye. Waves goodbye back reaching the checkout putting my stuff on the belt reaching for my wallet.

"Hello how are you today?" Cashier asks. Looks up seeing the man that helped me. Blushes and looks away to the screen watching what she rings up.

"I'm wonderful today how about you?" As the cashier talks away he glances back at me and we lock eyes until the cashier breaks our connection.

"Your total is $53.90" Shakes my head and hands her the money putting all the bags in my cart looking at him every now and then. "Have a great day here's your change."

"Thank you." I walk away before him going out to my car putting all the bags in the car hoping in starting it up. Reaches into my pocket grabbing my cell phone calling Sango.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring

"Hey Kaggy! What's up!?" Hears a soft baby cry in the background.

"San... I think I'm in love..." Hears ruffling on the other end of the phone my hand fiddling with the steering wheel.

"Details now!" Tells her all the details driving home putting away all the groceries taking short breaks to remember how stunning he looked. "Kag I think that is the cutest way to meet someone! That is like one of the cheesiest romance stories ever!" Laughs softly walking up to my room to take a shower after laying out my uniform on my bed. "Well are we still on for tomorrow? I know you work tonight right?"

"Yeah I still work tonight till tomorrow morning. I have tomorrow night off so I'll be getting up as your getting here to go out. I gotta start getting ready for my night shift. Love you Sango see you tomorrow you know where the key is." Gets naked walking to the bathroom to turn the shower on.

"Yup! I'll be at your place tomorrow sometime around 5pm. Love you too! Be safe!" We hang up setting my phone on the bathroom sink hopping in the shower. 30 minutes later of a hot shower I'm freshened up and ready for my night shift. Gets out wrapping my hair in a towel and covering my body with my second towel brushing my teeth and cleaning out my ears. Looks in the mirror to do my makeup looking down at my phone to see it's almost 7 pm. Sighs looking up to see a man in a purple outfit with long black hair with violet eyes skin more pale than a ginger staring eerie at me. Scream-gasps turning my body to look behind me knocking over some stuff on my sink to the floor to see no one there... My heart beats a thousand miles a second trying to comprehend what in the hell just happened.

_I thought he was gone for good, I told him to leave me alone! But he's back..._ Gets a hold of myself grabbing my chest slowing my breathing down. "It's okay. Maybe you are just hallucinating just take some pills when you get to work and you'll be alright." Inhales a deep breath picking up all the stuff that fell on the floor drying my hair walking into the bedroom, drying off, getting dressed and finishing up my hair. Walks into the bathroom to see my makeup one more time grabbing my phone. Smiles softly in the mirror satisfied with my doing going down stairs locking up the house and heading to the hospital for the night shift.

30 minute drive later of stop lights, signs, turns and finally arriving for my shift, driving in the building for parking finds a spot, grabbing my duffel bag/purse for overnight items like some card games, snacks, and a bag of change for drinks throughout the night. Locks up the vehicle with a loud beep walking in the hospitals back entrance, grabbing my badge walking in heading to the locker rooms. Unlocks my locker putting my coat in, heading to the front desk down a long hallway. "Hello Yumi, Just starting my long night. How has it been?" Goes behind the desk sitting in my chair grabbing my stack of papers getting to work.

"Slow night but as always stay sharp. You never know what's going to happen. I organized as much of the files as I could for you. I know you like your desk nice and neat." Yumi walks over to me with more files bigger than my other stack so that it makes a loud thud. Anime style sweat drop with a weak smile.

"Thanks... With this much paperwork I just might get done thanks to you. Any pop in the fridge for me?" Kicks off the wall softly to slide over to the mini-fridge, grabbing my special cute butterfly cup with the straw, putting some ice in and pouring my pop, shutting the fridge sliding back over to my area stretching before diving in.

"Yes there is two for you for tonight. I'm going to make my last rounds and then I'll be off till the other nurse gets here for the night to help with whatever may come." She grabs all her clipboards and walks away. Lays back in my chair looking at all my surroundings. My job is night shift from 8pm-7am to look after patients who can't sleep at night, who comes in with a emergency, checks in and checks out all patients, typing up paperwork for the next day, typing out on each patient on there progress for every night. My desk is a complete circle with one more desk right behind me. Two tier desk, first is for customers to talk to me and to file out paperwork all the way around, and the second holds tons of items. Organizers, filing cabinets, mini fridge, two computers, and 4 large stacks of paperwork. 2 for the next person coming in a half hour and 2 for me for the rest of the night.

The half hour is coming up quick and I see my night crime partner coming in. "Hey Ayame. She is just making her last round right now she shouldn't be much longer." Ayame walks around the circle to the 2-way swivel door to let herself in setting her bag under her side going to the fridge to get her drink ready.

"Hey Kagome. Well that will save me the trouble of doing my rounds right away. That Yumi is awesome at her job and I feel like I just can't catch up with you two." Sighs sitting in her chair plugging in her charger putting her phone in her bag. "Ugh I feel so tired but I know I am just starting."

Just when I'm about to say something. "Wake up sleepy head, you got a long night ahead of you. Here are the reports for all the patients and there updated progress. You shouldn't have to check on either of your patients for at least another hour unless there is a personal issue. Ayame I also organized your files along with Kagome's here so you two can have at least somewhat of a good night. Now you two have a good night and make sure to call if there is a absolute emergency like anything broken. Love you guys and have a safe night." Sets the stack of papers like she did with me grabbing her keys walking away.

"Thank you Yumi. Have a good night." I turn around to see Ayame take a swig of her drink and organizing her area before starting just like me.

"Ayame, are we going to do our rounds just like all the other nights?" Typing away with one file in my hand.

"Yuppers! Just like every other night. Hey I forgot to go pee so I'll be right back." She gets up heading out.

"Okay no problem I'll be here."

Hours and hours later of no events but of just admitting in new patients from other hospitals or having some drunks that needing to be cleared. It's 3 in the morning and I get up just about to do my rounds until I see him. The guy at the grocery store comes flying in holding a little girl who looks deathly pale and has some green streaks with some chunks of food on the side of her mouth. "Please someone help her!" I spring into action getting over my shock guiding him to a hospital bed around the corner.

"Place her down on here. What happened? Start from the beginning I need to know what she ate, allergies, and any known diseases." Says sternly placing my stethoscope in the areas of her heart, lungs, back, and lower back listening to what happened.

"We woke up this morning and she was all kid like like she was completely fine... She played all day outside and had some friends over for a play date. When she came back in from playing she looked pretty worn out and out of breath, I thought she was just tuckered out from playing so hard but now I don't know what to do! She passed out when it was bedtime and I woke up to the sound of her crying, gasping for air and crawling on the floor puking up all the food that she ate and no allergies other than that she can't be around yarn, please doctor help my daughter... Her name Inunami" I move him aside a little to push her into a empty room.

Setting up all the monitors, two buckets, and many other materials. Opens up a drawer grabbing a handful of tubes for blood testing, giving her a IV bag with a slow drip to keep her hydrated. "I need you to fill out this form for me as I do the testing and the antibiotics for her to be as least stable enough for me. Can you do that for me?" Hands him a clipboard as I'm grabbing some tape. He nods at me taking it from me so I can get some blood and run some tests.

About a half hour later of taking blood, cleaning Inunami up and soothing the father, the daughter wakes up. "Da...ddy..." Almost dropping the clipboard running over to his daughter, holding her hand seeing her trying to look at him, looking all over the room with a daze look in her eyes.

"I'm right here baby it's okay." He runs his hand over her hair softly holding her hand worried as hell.

"Daddy, I see you over there but I hear you over here... The room is spinning and I feel sick." I look at her with a face of confusion going on instinct I walk over to grab my ear scope to look inside.

"Sweetie can you please look over at your daddy really fast. Turn your head to him as fast as you can." Inunami nods slowly following my instruction as she is sitting down on the bed. Turns her head as fast as she could while I watch her eyes confirming it. "Alright, I know that must of been hard for you. But now I need you to stay still for me okay?" Inunami grunts in approval holding her stomach breathing heavier noticing she is looking a little more pale. Looks inside her ears in the deeper part of her ears knowing what is wrong.

"I don't feel so good." I pull out of her ear grabbing the bucket next to me handing it to her just in time to have her throw up in the bucket. Rubs her back in a circle motion taking a cup of cubed ice and a pitcher of water.

"Go ahead and swish the water in your mouth and spit in this cup. Then start eating some ice okay?" Grabs the clipboard motioning the father to follow as I'm walking away from Inunami waiting until were by the door but for him to be in eyesight.

"I know you want answers but I have a pretty good idea of what she has before the blood tests come back. Give me about a hour to confirm what it is and I will come back right away with the results." Looks at the clip board. "Mr. Takahashi." Turns to leave only to be stopped by his hand gently on my arm.

"Call me Inuyasha. Thank you for everything cereal box." Gives a small smile knowing he's hurt but grateful for me. Giggles softly.

"Kagome H. You may call me Kagome. I'll be back soon, I'm going to do my rounds after I send these in and I'll be back as soon as possible." Nods off walking away with the rolling table of blood and paperwork.

1 hour later

Knocks on the door walking in. "Inuyasha? Inunami?" Comes around the corner to see Inuyasha playing a tic-tac-toe game with her but her X's are on the lines showing that her vision is obstructed. Smiles walking up beside them. "I have good news." Grabs my clipboard looking at the IV to make sure it's still secured.

"So what's wrong with my daughter?" Holds her hand noticing that she is still sluggish with her movements looking in a daze.

"What she has is treatable and not long lasting or life threatening. She has BPPV. Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo. Just a extreme case of a bad ear infection. The stones in her inner ear are misplaced and its causing her to know she is looking forward but her mind vision is still looking where she was before. It's like when your hit with a flash bang in C.O.D. and your disoriented for those couple seconds, think of it as that but lasting for at least a week or 2. I'll prescribe her some medicine to help with the nausea but the vertigo will go away in time with slow movements, no rough housing and some rest for at least 2 weeks. She can still go to school if she wants but I recommend her to stay home for the second week to calm herself down." Just as I'm about to leave to get her discharged and all squared away, Inuyasha comes up to grab my arm gently stopping me again. Looking back to him with a small smile.

"Thank you Kagome, a lot, you have no idea how scared I was..." Lets go of my arm looking back at his daughter.

"It's no problem at all. I have other rounds to make and to get you guys ready to go home, I'll be about a half hour and I'll be back. Inunami is a strong girl." Gives a small wave of goodbye to exit the room heading to the front desk to finish the paperwork. While waiting for the process I tend to my other patients who are close by.

Half hour later

Knock knock. "Hello Inuyasha and Inunami?" Enters the room to see Inuyasha having everything ready to go. "Did she fall asleep?" Inuyasha nods slowly looking up at me.

"Kagome. I want you to know how much this means to me." Gets up walking to me. Puts a hand up in the air to stop him from coming any closer.

"Inuyasha, we met in the store, me thinking that you are single. Before you do something that I think you might regret. I want to clarify something for my sake." Hands him the clipboard, "I need you to sign this so you guys can be released. Also, I'm not trying to say it's awful, but you have a child, where is the mother?" Inuyasha stops in his tracks looking at me with a sad look taking the clipboard signing where it's needed handing it back sitting down where he was before looking at Innami.

"Me and Kikyo didn't work out. She wanted to abort her but I begged and begged her not to. After she reluctantly agreed, she told me she wants no custody at all and wants nothing to do with her. All she cares about is her body image, money, and power. When she gave birth she signed over all rights to me and I never saw her again after the first day Inunami was born. It was a special day and a heartbreaking day for me." Inuyasha looks at me with sad but happy eyes. "But that's okay, most fathers don't want to be there or can't because of the mother taking them away, I look at it as I'm the father who will never give up and make sure all fathers out there know that it is possible for them to take full custody and still be okay." I smile softly at him walking to him rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry I asked what happened. I just needed to know, I had too many heart breaks. I understand if that makes me look (un-withable). _air quotes_" Goes to pull my hand away, Inuyasha grabbing my hand with his firm grip.

"It's okay. I would of rather have this small conversation now than have it blown up in my face yelling at me at a date we went to." Grins at me making me shudder.

"A date we went to? I don't really remember being on this date you speak of." Hides a small blush looking at Inunami watching over her.

"Yeah don't you remember? I asked when we were talking." Stands up to have his chest to my forehead in height. Sucking in a breath, still holding my hand. "I asked, Kagome would you like to go out on a date with me?" Rubs the back of my hand making me bite my lip having butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I remember... Didn't I say yes to this?" Looks up at him, his golden eyes and my brown eyes locked in a gaze. My breath caught in my throat as he is leaning in. Just as we are centimetres away from each others lips, a flashback runs through my mind.

Flashback

_"Just know this you fucking cunt. The next time you feel like kissing another person." His dark purple eyes burning into my soul like he's lighting me on fire only centimetres away from my face. He pulls back his head out of nowhere a fist is collided with my face, making me fall on the ground hitting the back of my head against the wall gasping from the pain. "You will feel nothing but pain."_

End flashback

I put a hand on his muscular chest to stop our movements almost like it's on fire I pull my hand away quickly bringing it to my chest. My face cringing in pain, giving off a intoxicating scent of fear not going unnoticed by Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's not that I'm disgusted by you, but right now is not the time for this." Backing up going to his daughter taking out all the IV's cleaning up.

Me and Inuyasha spent our 5 minutes of me cleaning up in silence, awkward silence. "Okay, you and Inunami are ready to go home, come back if you see any downward change in her. Goodbye Inuyasha." Walks away giving off a small sigh walking out of the room.

Inu pov

_Something happened between us like a spark or something. Kagome pulled away for a reason. I gotta get Inunami home. I'll ask her on a date later. _

Inuyasha gets up walking over to his daughter picking her up gently walking out.

Normal pov

I'm walking down the hallway to my desk with sad look in my eyes. Goes around the circle desk going in the push-away door sitting down in my chair slumping down. Looking at the clock seeing it's 6:30 a.m. Ayame turning her chair to look at me. "So what was that face all about hmm?" I turn around to talk only to see Inuyasha with his daughter walking out the front door, Inuyasha waving goodbye at me mouthing 'thank you'. I nod watching them walk out the door heading out of my eye sight.

"It's the patient I was with all night. We met at a grocery store and we clicked. You know what I mean? Well you remember what I went through." Sees her clench her fist into a tight ball giving a low growl nodding. "Well that came into play again and it feels like I won't ever get over it." Puts my elbow on the counter with my face in my palm.

"Kagome, you will overcome this. That bastard might think he plays all the cards but he is just as evil as they come. Love will prevail, and from what I can tell, I think you really like this guy. When the time is right, everything will fall into place." Turns around to finish up. "You only got a half hour, and you only have to do your last rounds, I have to type up my report for the night and do my last round."

"Yeah but you came in a half hour later that's why. Alright well I'm going to do my last round and get everything ready for the morning shift." Turns around finishing up.

Half hour later when the next nurse is coming in for me.

"Hey Kagome. You ready to go home?" Looks up to see Kagura with her big almost diaper like bag coming in.

"Yeah you have no idea." Gets up. "All of your rounds were done a half hour ago, I organized the files as I went along so it will be a lot easier for you. Could you remind the 2nd shift to put my files separate from 3rd shifts files? Poor Yumi had to do extra work so that way we didn't have to." Gets up grabbing my duffel bag walking away from the circle. "I'm off tonight so I'll see you guys in two days if your here. Have a safe day."

"Yeah no problem Kagome, I'll let 2nd shift know, have fun with whatever your going to do tonight. Be careful." We wave to each other heading to the locker room grabbing the rest of my stuff taking out my cell texting Sango knowing she's sleeping.

'hey sango getting off work. come over early before we go out need to vent.'

Gets in my car shutting the door putting all my stuff, the duffel bag and my purse in the passenger side. Turning the car on hearing very loud 2 clicks in my ear instantly making me shudder. "N-N-Naraku?" Looks up in the rear-view mirror to see his evil violet eyes staring at me, his ghost like skin radiating.

"Yes sweetheart it's me. I want you to drive home because we have a lot to discuss." His smile turns into a small smirk just enough to make me have a few tears fall.

"Please Naraku, I..." Only to have him shove the gun in my temple hearing a loud, low, warning growl.

"Drive. Now." Naraku seething, so I do just that. I drive home not daring to look in the mirror biting my lip all the way home images and playbacks going through my head wondering what he is going to do to me. Just when I think of the worst, my home had to come in view... My fear raising in my chest to my throat, heart beating so fast I think I'm going to have a heart attack, palms are sweaty and my legs are shaking. "Pull in your garage." Pulls in dreading turning my car off hearing him get out, I wait till he's out to see what he's going to do. Seeing him in my window with him motioning with the gun to get out.

Gets out, him guiding me around my car to my door fiddling with the keys scared out of my mind. "Come on!" I give out a small squeak the gun pressed against my back of my head putting the key in the key slot unlocking the door walking in my home... Home where it's supposed to be safe, where you drop all your worries away... Nope, not mine, Naraku has been showing up every now and then to set me straight from what he thinks that I'm still his. In a way I still am, I can't let go because I'm afraid he'll kill me, the guys that do make a move like Inuyasha usually run away once they figure him out leaving me stuck to this horrid life.

"Kagome." Turns around seeing him walking towards me the gun pointing at my stomach. Fear and sorrow fills in my eyes my body reacting by walking backwards until I hit a wall, a lump growing in my throat. Tears fall freely now just as I'm about to say something he presses his body against mine, his other hand to my throat squeezing just enough to make me gasp for air but not try to break free knowing he'll probably shoot me in my stomach where the gun is pressed against hard. "What did I fucking tell you about boys coming along. Hmm?" Squeezes harder making me wheeze a little, vision getting blurry. "Do I have to remind you again what the fuck!?" Pulls back my head to slam my head against the wall. "Happens when someone tries to get to know you!? Much less a boy!? I let some girls get close to you so it won't draw suspicions but you just love to test my patience don't you little bitch!?" Tightens his grip around my throat cutting off my circulation forcing me to grip at his hand arm trying to break free for air. My mouth moving for pleading to be let go but not sound coming out, silently screaming.

Hearing a loud growl, he lets go my body taking a couple steps back to let my body drop to the floor like a rag doll holding my throat coughing, and gasping for air moving myself closer to the wall attempting to get some distance between us. "I think it's time that I give you another lesson to show you next time that you are being a whore, you'll run," Squats down to my level grabbing my chin making me squeal from the grip in pain, turning my head forcing to look at Naraku. "You'll cower, and the next time you think about that half-breed Inuyasha," My eyes widen. "Oh yes darlin' I'm always watching you. You are mine, got it!?" Gives a small nod choking back a sob when he lets go of my chin, thinking he's done I attempt to get up but is met with a foot against my stomach.

My back hitting the wall with a small cry in pain, hearing what is giving chills down my spine. "Oh sweetheart." He leans down grabbing me by the shirt of the collar, picking me up throwing me across the room hitting the back of the chair with my head hard. Groaning, whimpering in pain.

"Please..." I gasp out looking up at him seeing a fist colliding with my temple, making me scream out in agony.

"I think one more from me would last me a good while until you fuck up again. What do you think?" Naraku laughs loudly punching me in the face making me black out.

Inu Pov

It's 2 pm and Inuyasha calls up Miroku to hang out. "Hey Miroku mind if I come over with Inunami and hang out? There's this girl I've been wanting to talk about." He grabs all of her stuff putting them in a bag and putting it in his car.

"Yeah sure no problem, Sango has to go over to a friends house and it's just me and the baby tonight. How is she feeling? Any better?" Hearing on the other end of the phone trying to soothe a crying baby.

"Yeah she's coloring right now and still in a daze when she moves too fast." Looking over at her. "That doctor was really nice and she put my daughters need first even though she was busy. The next time I see her I want to thank her for everything she's done." Smooth caressing voice.

"Well my friend you make it sound like your in love." Miroku doing a playful voice to kinda tease him.

"I'll be over in a bit, bye." Hangs up the phone walking over to Inunami sitting in the chair next to her, "Hey are you ready to go over to Uncle Miro's?" She nods slowly still looking down. "Remember to do your exercises like she said otherwise it won't get better." Inunami looks over at Inuyasha turning her head slowly with a small smile. "Good girl, I got all your stuff packed so let's go, by the time we get there hopefully the baby will be asleep." Hears her chuckle softly picking her up and walking out of the house to the car, opening the back seat and strapping her in.

Few minutes later

Ding dong

Miroku walks down the stairs opening the door to see Inuyasha and Inunami. "Hey come on in, I just put Oosagi to sleep. Inunami, Auntie San made some cookies before she left so if you would like one, just ask." Moves aside to let them in watching his daughter go really slow only looking down. "Inuyasha, so what is wrong with her? I only got a text from you saying your taking her to the hospital." Closes the door behind them as they walk in, Inuyasha sitting down on the couch grabbing her bag taking out some coloring pencils and a book.

"Inunami, could you go play in there playroom please? We're going to do grown up talk." Watches her nod her head slowly up and down walking into another room. "Miroku she has something called BPPV. I don't remember the description but the doctor said it's not life-threatening or long lasting. She said it's a very severe ear infection that could go away in a couple weeks. Inunami has to do some exercises with her head to help the healing process but other than that, all her vomiting has stopped the nausea is still there sometimes but most of the time she is just tired, keeping her eyes always squinted so she can try and focus of where she is really seeing." Sighs laying back on the couch his body slumped from the stress. "I'll tell you what if it wasn't for that doctor I would of gone crazy."

Miroku sitting in his recliner chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands together with a smirk on his face. "Was she quite the looker?" Gives a seductive voice calling for a slap if Sango was there.

"Yes she was actually, if I didn't already see her at the grocery store."

"Ahhh so that's why you didn't go ballistic when Inunami was hurt." Miroku giving a small smile.

"Yeah otherwise she would of gotten the full effect of me. Well anyway even though she had her job to do at her desk, she made us her top priority and for that I want to ask her out on a date." Smiles looking at the ceiling daydreaming of what their first date would be.

"Oh it does sound like your in love. What is this beautiful maiden's name?" Miroku giving Inuyasha the raised eyebrow with a wide perverted grin.

"Her name is Kagome H, and she..." before Inuyasha could get anymore out, Miroku jumps out of his chair springing to Inuyasha putting him in a choke hold.

"You better not have made any move on her I swear to kami if you did..." Snarls at Inuyasha knowing full well that Inuyasha can beat Miroku to a bloody pulp.

"Miro...ku... what is...?" Miroku's grip tightens around his neck getting extremely pissed off, Miroku must know he could easily take him so this must be extremely important.

"Did you make a move on her!?" He watches Inuyasha's head move up and down letting go of his neck stumbling back. "No..." Miroku steps back a couple of feet, his face covered in worry and fear.

"What, (cough) is going on with you!?" Miroku doesn't answer instead going to his phone on the counter calling Sango. "Talk to me Miroku!"

Ring ring ring

"Come on pick up Sango!" Pacing back and forth holding his head.

Ring ring ring

"Hello?" Sango getting in her car after putting all the bags in the trunk.

"Sango go over to Kagome's house right now I'm calling the police!" Miroku hangs up before Sango can get a word in, looking at her phone in worry, driving to my house in a hurry. Inuyasha looks at Miroku demanding a answer.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha gets up shoving Miroku against the wall by his shoulder looking him dead in the eyes while he's on the phone with the police.

"My name is Miroku Houshi and I need a ambulance at (this address) a.s.a.p." Miroku hangs up the phone looking at Inuyasha with a dead serious face. "You made a move on the wrong girl, now thanks to you, she might be dead." Sits down on the couch holding his head in his hands, legs shaking impatiently.

"What are you talking about Miroku? I just went to give her a kiss on the cheek..." Says totally confused.

"Yeah that could very well could of cost Kagome's life. Her ex-boyfriend or ex-fiance, his name is Naraku, after they got engaged Naraku was beating Kagome almost everyday leaving physical scars, but worst, emotional ones. After Naraku, Kagome wasn't the same anymore. Poor Sango was pregnant at the time so I had to force her to wait outside. The site of Kagome... It would of haunted Sango for years, I'm just glad I made it in time before my love did. Kagome is a strong woman, but after she left his house and filed for a restraining order, and finally moving far away we thought that he might not be able to find her." The baby starts crying. "I'm going to take care of her please for the love of kami, you either stay away from Kagome to save her, or really save her, I'm tired of her getting hurt." Walks away up the stairs to his baby girl leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded.

Sango pov

Sango walks into my house from the front door walking in cautiously looking around for anything that's disturbed only to see my hand on the floor from behind the couch. Gasping in surprise running over to me almost sliding on the hardwood floor dropping to her knees in astonishment. "Ka...Kagome?" Sango reaches out her hand to me. Seeing her through my one soft purplish, blue, black eye and my one good eye, tears running down my face.

"He...found...me..." Softly coughs out from my throat being crushed a little. Wanting to get up only to have Sango stop me.

"Stay right there, the ambulance is on its way and the police are coming." I nod slowly breaking into sobs.

"He...knows...Inu...yasha..." Cuddling on Sango's lap."I'm...so...tired..." Alarming Sango looking at me with a scared expression.

"No no no your going to stay awake for me okay? Tell me more about Inuyasha. What's he like? Does he look okay? Is he handsome? Talk to me." Sango knowing who Inuyasha is but is wanting me to stay awake. Cries loudly looking all around just wishing the ambulance would hurry up. Seconds later hearing sirens screaming "HURRY!" Looks back down at me "Kagome the ambulance is here to take you to the hospital please wake up!" Sobs hearing people talking and rushing in with there bed laying a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"We need you to step aside for us please." Sango nods holding my head off the ground till they put my head on a head rest telling them.

"She was knocked out but came to when I got here. We talked for a moment and then she blacked out again. Please help her!" Sango scream cries at the man holding her chest with her hands. "Please." Backs away seeing the man nod at her taking me away on the bed as they put me in the ambulance going to the hospital. The police arrive as there leaving, 4 policemen come in.

"What's your name ma'am? How do you know this Kagome H?" The police officer takes a pad and pen writing down her statement from the beginning of who this Narkau guy is, how he plays in all this, why I moved, who I met, motive and etc... 30 minutes later of writing a statement and having other cops take pictures throughout the house, they talk to Sango one last time. "Sango Houshi was it?" She nods. "I have finished your statement and will look further into it, if you have any concerns or questions don't hesitate to call." Tips his hat and leaves.

Sango pulls her cell phone out calling Miroku.

Ring ring

"Baby! Oh thank kami your alright! Tell me what is going on?!" Miroku asks scared half yelling half whispering because of the baby he just put to sleep again.

"Miro... She's..." Chokes back a sob walking to her car, getting in laying her head on the steering wheel.

"Don't tell me..." Miroku plops down on the couch looking over at Inuyasha tears brimming in his eyes.

"Kagome is badly beaten, but she'll live, she's been knocked out what I'm guessing ever since she got home. She had her uniform on still and didn't put her bag up. Miroku please stay with the baby a little longer I'm going to the hospital." Sniffs trying to clear up her vision before driving.

"Of course dear, call me for any updates. Love you. Be safe."

"Love you too, thank you I will." Sango hangs up heading to the hospital.

Miroku pov

"Inuyasha, I think it's best that you go to the hospital to see Kagome, maybe that will be a eye opener for you. I know it's too soon to see anything with her right now since you guys just met, but I need you to be either her friend and protect her, or pursue more knowing full well that she will reject you, she'll push you away, she'll try and hurt herself to get you run, and she'll try to convince you to walk away. Just make your mind up now. I'll watch Inunami, I know what exercises she needs to do and what she likes to eat and what school she goes to. Just go." Miroku disappears upstairs leaving Inuyasha to say goodbye to his daughter.

Inuyasha walks into the playroom to see Inunami to tell her that she's going to stay with Uncle Miroku for a little while. "Hey baby girl, something came up and your going to stay with Uncle Miro for a couple days. I'll pick you up from school, I love you and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Inunami nods her head slowly, getting up from her laying down coloring, walking over to Inuyasha and hugging him.

"Okay daddy, love you too, I'll see you tomorrow after school." She walks away going back to her coloring while Inuyasha stands up leaving the room, grabbing his jacket from the couch, going to the front door taking one last look.

"Miroku I'm leaving now, I'll pick her up everyday after school, please just take her to school." Opens the door hearing a soft,

"Well do my friend." Inuyasha smiles softly heading out to the hospital to see Kagome.

Kag Pov

Feels groggy as hell, my eyelids heavy and eyes in pain. Opens my eyes slowly groaning from the little waves of pain going through my body. Sees my body covered in a thick, white layered blanket, looks around the room seeing my friend Sango at my bedside looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Kagome... Oh thank Kami your awake!" She launches herself hugging me tightly making me cringe and do a soft chuckle.

"Sango I'm okay, but could you let up a little?" Sango quickly lets go sitting in her chair holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I should of been there sooner." I wave my hand at her giving Sango a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, you have a kid and you were busy trying to find us something to wear." Squeezes her hand a little to show no ill will. "Sango, I was wondering, what did you get yourself?" Tries to change the subject not really wanting to put her in harm's way. Sango sniffs wiping her tears away.

"Well, I got this beautiful green dress that sparkles when the light hits it, then I got green bracelets with some earrings that are like hoops." Sango grabs her bag laying out her outfit while I move the bed upward to sit up wincing every so often.

"Sango all this is really beautiful. I'm sorry that this happened. This was supposed to be our night, and we were suppose to be living it up like the old days." Smiles softly at Sango apologetically.

"Dont worry about it, I can stay all night if you want, and we can..." Were both interrupted when we hear a soft knock at the door.

"Uhh... Is this Kagome's room?" Sango looks up to see the white haired man with doggy ears on his head. I hear this familiar, masculine voice filling the room giving me shivers. Inuyasha walks into the room his body showing off his muscular arms, his eyes, oh my Kami his eyes are the the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the house for the play date tonight?" Sango stands up walking over to him confused. I finally sit up pushing the button, moving the bed to now a full sit up position looking at Sango and Inuyasha talking as if they've been friends forever. Just as I'm about to ask Inuyasha what he's doing here, Sango has him pinned against the back wall with Inuyasha's face and Sango's back facing toward me.

"What the hell is up with you and Miroku thinking that it's okay for you guys to gang up on me!?" Sees a very pissed off Inuyasha with fangs bearing knowing that he could take Sango in a second.

"Sango, please it's okay, he had no idea. Plus I really like this one. Could you please not scare this one away from me?" Sango looks back at me, eyes filling with anger and understanding. A few seconds later she lets go of him turning her head back, looking at Inuyasha with pissed off eyes.

"Figure it out soon." Inuyasha nods Sango's way looking over at me with golden eyes full of worry, the golden eyes that made me stop and really wonder about him. He takes a really good look at me trying to hide the wince and grimace that he had on his face from looking at me.

"I look that horrible huh?" Inuyasha snaps out of his thoughts looking at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Waves my hand in the air silencing him with a sad smile.

"It's okay really, I know I look horrible. But I just want to know how your daughter is, Inunami right? How is she holding up?" Looks down at my hands, intertwining my fingers, not wanting to look at his face pitting me. Inuyasha dumbfounded as he is, takes a seat next to me, scooting the chair closer to get a better look at me.

"Yes that's her name and she is doing fine. Miroku is watching her for me and now Sango. Kagome, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I didn't even know, if I did I would of..." Cuts him off with angry eyes that have a red ring around my brown with yellow tints where the white used to be.

"And what Inuyasha. You have a daughter to take care of. I'm not your priority, you have better things to do than to look after someone who couldn't reach something from the top shelf. If I would have just ignored you like I should have then this wouldn't of happened." Gestures to all of me, my head really starting to hurt. "Just leave, I don't need your pity, my life was okay until you came along."

Flashback to what Miroku said

_ I know it's too soon to see anything with her right now since you guys just met, but I need you to be either her friend and protect her, or pursue more knowing full well that she will reject you, she'll push you away, she'll try and hurt herself to get you to run, and she'll try to convince you to walk away._

End flashback

Inuyasha looks at me with eyes of hurt and worry. "If you think your stubborn, feh, you don't know me yet."

"Cause I don't wha...!"

"You, Kagome, have just found a more stubborn person than you. You aren't getting rid of me easily, sorry but your stuck with me." My face almost turning red from anger, fists clenching, nearly grinding my teeth.

"Get out." Inuyasha obviously ignoring me moving the chair in a angle to the t.v. leaning back in the chair, grabbing the remote, starting to flip through channels.

"Make me." He smirks finding a channel, pulling the lever back, turning it into a recliner and leans back with his feet crossed showing me that he ain't leaving anytime soon. Me on the other hand, I have a angel and a devil on each shoulder giving me two totally different speeches on how to deal with him.

Angel "Just say your sorry and be done with it, get over your pride and let him in, I know it's soon but I like this one." Licks her lips.

Devil "Start throwing shit at him, or hurt yourself to get him near you, I don't know do something stupid to get his attention then hurt him." Looking at her nails with a nail file blowing away the dust.

Angel "No she needs someone other than a friend, I'm tired of being hurt and afraid."

Devil "Run, change your name, move to a different country..."

My Mind "Guys would you just shut up!"

Devil "Sorry."

Angel "Sorry."

Sighs loudly. "You have no idea what I am wanting to do. I have two different options that I want to do but you wouldn't care either way would you?" Looks over at Inuyasha with almost defeated eyes. Inuyasha looks over at me with his locks of white hair flowing behind the chair, golden eyes piercing into mine.

"Damn right. So don't even think about hurting yourself. Miroku already told me the tricks you might or will do, so either you like being tied up, or you like to have a man holding your hand 24/7. Pick one." Fumes are filling in my head with how much anger I feel for this man. The devil and angel arguing once again.

Angel: "See, say your sorry."

Devil: "I'm going to kill him. LET ME AT HIM!"

Hours later of pouting

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help me up, I have to pee." Starts leaning up with my hands, trembling from the pain. Inuyasha sitting up from his chair, walks over to me, putting his hand behind my back almost sucking in a breath from his touch. Inuyasha thinking he hurt me, instantly stills his actions. "No no it's okay, it wasn't from you, I'm just sore all over, and Inuyasha?" Looks up at him. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha nods at me giving a small smile.

"It's okay, but no funny business okay?" I smile giving a small chuckle.

"I promise, I just really need to pee." Inuyasha helps me up to the sitting position being careful to try and not make any sudden moves. He takes his arm in front of me with his other arm behind my back. I grab the arm that's in front of me with my right, holding the monitor with the drip in my left hand. He slowly pushes on my back once I find a stable position on my feet doing a small wobble, only to cry out with I put all my weight on my left foot when trying to move forward. Waiting for the pain of my crashing to floor, finding out that it never happened. I fall into soft, strong, steady arms with one under my legs and under my back. Looks up to see Inuyasha's face full of sadness and pain.

"If I could take all this pain away from you, I would without hesitation. Kagome, I'll protect you from now on." Still gazing into his golden orbs of pure bliss. Almost instantly my body felt like butter and I felt no pain. My cheeks turning into a tomato and my heart beating so fast like I just ran a marathon. My dumbfounded look of confusion as to why he would do this for me, turns into a small smile of great fullness, leaning into him with my arms gripping his shirt.

"He knows who you are, don't you understand that we just met and that your willing to protect me from someone who will never go away? Don't you understand that he will come after you because your with me and..." Gasps and my eyes widen to see his quick movements with his lips against mine. Tears fall down my cheeks slowly leaning into the kiss with passion. Inuyasha has my head on the crook of his shoulder, arm, and chest, deepening the kiss slowly and gently. A moan escapes my lips with a reward of him slightly tightening my body to his. Inuyasha pulls away when he knew we needed some air, looking down at me.

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha kisses the top of my head and walks me over to the bathroom with me holding the monitor. He pushes the door open with his butt, setting my feet on the floor softly with my back to the toilet. "Now I need you to hold the back of your robe open so I can sit you down." Nods in embarrassment, I hold the sides of the robe in front of me while he slowly sits me down on the toilet trying not to look at my V and A area. "Umm. Do you want me to run you a bath while you do your business?" Stands up after I'm comfortable with his back toward me.

"Could you go outside while I pee? Then you can. Please." He nods his head walking out of the bathroom standing in front of the door, shutting it with just a crack open. After about a minute of me trying to pee because he was more than able to hear and me needing to go because it's been awhile. Flushes the toilet with me still on it, Inuyasha walks back into the room with his back to me, walking over to the bathtub to start it which I'm great-full for. "Thank you Inuyasha, for trying to let me have my privacy." I hear him chuckle and I smile. This feels nice. The butterflies in my stomach, the feeling of actual love to me, the feeling of me not being afraid to be with someone. It's almost to good to be true. Is... Is this a test?

Inu pov

After setting Kagome down on the toilet, he can smell so many emotions running through his nose, happiness, sadness, but after he comes back to run her a bath, he smells something foul. What is that? He sniffs the air forgetting that she's on the toilet looking at Kagome with fear filled eyes staring back at his.

Kag pov

My body freezes, goosebumps all over starting to rise up, I instantly look over at him with my arms around my chest. Trembles on the seat, my body tensing making my body hurt a lot worse. Tears start to form in my eyes. "Th...this is Naraku's plan... You work for him... You, your waiting to see if I'll give in, please, please don't tell him anything! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Shaking my head looking down eyes squinted shut from the pain and the heart ache. "Please I'll do anything you want! Please I'm his no one else's! I'm sorry I disobeyed! Please just don't!" My hair flows like a curtain hiding my face from Inuyasha, waiting to be struck, beaten senseless, raped or killed. Trembles on the toilet sobbing waiting for my punishment, only to feel a soft, gentle, caress touch with his index finger under my chin slowly raising my head to make me look at him, doing a soft, low squeak from being surprised from this gentle action.

Inu pov

Sees Kagome starting to loose it, screaming and ranting that he's testing her, seeing if she'll give in to love so that way he could kill her. Inuyasha completely dumbstruck, looks at Kagome like she's grown another head, snapping out of it once he heard her cry out in pain. Swiftly runs over to Kagome, kneeling in front of her, seeing Kagome in this type of pain state of mind, her arms across her chest holding herself, breaks his heart, shatters it. He gently touches her chin with his index finger, causing a soft squeak from her, probably from being surprised, making her look at him.

Kag pov

"Kagome." Squeaks out again terrified. "Kagome, look at me please." My head feeling at eye level with his, I open my eyes slowly seeing his looking into mine with no anger. "Kagome, I will never lay a hand on you. I will never beat you, or make you do anything you don't want to do. I will never ever force you to do my biding or force you into what I want to do. Kagome, you are calling the shots here. Please I only want what's best for you." Tears roll down my cheeks freely nodding my head against his hand.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha holds me close to him my head in his chest. "Why do you want to be with me!? Why don't you want someone who is sane!? Why me who is broken, weak!?" Starts softly hitting his chest. "Why!? Don't you understand that I have no trust for you!? I'm too lost to be saved!" Still beating on his chest only to have him move his arms from around my back to have one under my legs and under my back again carrying me bridal style to the bath tub with his one foot on the monitor stand pushing it as he's walking me to the bathtub. Clenching on his jacket with a death grip my knuckles turning white, my cries of pleas for him to run away and pick someone who is far more put together, only for him to not know that in my head, it's a desperate plea for Inuyasha not to leave and stay by me and help me become a beautiful woman who can be confident, sexy, and normal. Not this lifestyle where I'm stuck in a rut with work, beatings, sleep, and die alone.

"Kagome, I'm going to set you in this bath, and I'll help you wash up." Ignoring my rantings. I look up at him with wide eyes of confusion, sadness, happiness, and love?

"I asked you why stay wi...!?" Screams out of anger hoping he'll see through my deception of rage and see through to the girl inside me that wants free.

"Because... I'd rather stay with someone, protect them, and be with them through all this knowing that one less woman is being a punching bag. I'd rather stay with you knowing that if you truly do not want me, I can always leave with no regrets that I saved someone from death if I was able to prevent it. Kagome... Even if you are not wanting anything with me other than me being a bodyguard? Yes it'll hurt me because I'm attracted to you but, I was raised to believe that women are the more superior kind. Men are weak without a woman. You women make us stronger and better. Wanting us to be more for your happiness." Looks down at me with a serious expression. "I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will lay down my life for you. You can call this whatever you want, you can scream at me, punch my chest like earlier, ignore me, but you will make all the moves if you want to become more. I will not advance on you if you do not wish it. Kagome... I will not lie. I am beyond pissed off that you are going through this. I want to beat that mother fucker in the face 5x far worse than he has ever laid one finger on you. I promise you, he will no longer be a problem." My eyes still wide from his speech. Leaving me speechless with a tear stained face. My mind shutting him out getting lost in my own thoughts, having a blank expression on my face making Inuyasha worry. I look forward with my eyes not wavering thinking of everything he's said over and over again in my head. Inuyasha sets me down in the tub taking off my robe once I'm submerged in the bubbles so he doesn't see my private areas too much.

Silence fills the bathroom, me being shut down, staring blankly at the wall ahead, feeling Inuyasha wash me with a scrub. Inuyasha stays quiet looking all over my body being mindful of my areas. Feels anger running through him almost seething. How could a man do this and still be alive!? Why would someone do this to a perfect creature?! It made him want to find this son of a bitch and kill him. Bring him back, then kill him again. ARGH! Inuyasha breaths in a deep breath, closing his eyes and attempts to calm down. "I'm going to ask the nurse for another robe or clothes that you can wear. I'll be right back." He stands up walking over to the towel rack drying his hands off before going to talk to someone. Me being oblivious to him leaving only to have a full conversation with myself.

Angel: Sweetie, can't you see he loves you? -sits in her chair eating grapes-

Devil: No he don't he's wanting us to fall hard and laugh at us -throwing darts at inuyasha's picture-

Angel: Didn't you see how gentle he was i like this one. Kagome hunny just relax and try to let him in?

Devil: Don't listen to her i'm the one that kept us safe for a while and you just had to listen to her when he wanted your number

Angel: I want to be loved damn it!

Devil: -speechless- Did... did you just...?

Angel: Yes! Yes I did! I want to be loved! I want to move on! I want to have a family with kids! Have fun! Bonfires hiking traveling! I want to do anything and everything without looking over my shoulder and shy away from everybody! Please!

Devil: -thinks for a couple minutes- Alright.

Angel: -jumps up and down all giddy-

Devil: But there is one condition! -angel stops looking over at devil worried-

Angel: What is it? -holds her hands to her chest-

Devil: If he hurts us, even once, I'm taking over. For good.

Angel: -contemplates thinking long and hard- Okay.


End file.
